


Your Design (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King takes and takes and takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Design (Kings AU)

You are there when they draw their bows on each other.

You let them.

You stand with the wind breaking like the ocean tide against the unyielding lines and angles of your body, laughter clinging to the brutal cut of your mouth. You wait in the wavering heat of a dying sun, watching as they cut each other down. The clouds roll in from the edge of the world, and the horizon bleeds for you.

You taste the wild, restless blood-lust rising up at the back of their throats. At the tip of your tongue, the coiled tension of bow strings bucking against the fingers that restrain them. The breath that catches fearful in their lungs, the hot scream of blood as it struggles against the tender walls of dilated veins and pounding hearts.

All of this is your design.

You watch them succumb to gravity and vanity. Watch the bones of their bodies burst through their flesh, cracked ribs like the branches of sycamore trees pushing up through their chests into the judgment of the skies.

You watch them fight.

You watch them die.

You step across their broken bodies, traversing the bloodied earth that unfurls before you like a crimson carpet.

You take back what is yours, and what can they do but let you?


End file.
